Fishing lures are frequently used in recreational and sport fishing to catch fish. Generally, a fishing lure is attached to a fishing line and is designed to resemble bait, using motion, color, vibration, to attract the fish, causing it to bite the lure, and an attached hook. Fishing lures may include one or more hooks.
A fishing lure with two hooks, where each hook has an associated bait, may be known as a double rig. The bait may be synthetic or live. One type of a fishing lure is known as a jig head. Generally, the jig head includes a weight and an attachment for a hook. The hook may be rigidly fixed to the weight or may be allowed pivot with respect to any eye hook, which is rigidly fixed to the weight. These types of jig head fishing lures do not provide very life-like movement of the lure when in use.
In fishing, it is always desirable to provide features which either give a more life like appearance to the lure, and are more attractive to the fish (resulting in a higher hit frequency). The present invention is aimed at the problem identified above.